Nevada Istas
This character is very much a Work-In-Progress Nevada Istas of Ciquililiac is the regent monarch of her kingdom of origin. Nevada had stood down her post as heir to the throne due to her disinterest in running a kingdom as it is for the better of her people. Nevada is of Inuit descent and is proud of her heritage. Nevada is the Fairy of the Permafrost or simply known as the frozen ground. Profile *Full Name: Nevada Jadis Istas *Birthdate: July 16 *Family: Isitoq Istas (father:deceased by the Second Season), Kassuq Istas (mother;deceased after giving birth to Maharlika), Maharlika Istas (younger twin brother) *Talent(s): Architecture and Public Speaking *Hobbies: Re-imagining buildings by re-drawing them, reading, counseling *Favorite food: Sour Fish and Prawn Stew *Favorite places: Ciquililiac, Mountains, The Alfea Cold Pantry *Best friends: Keaps Ecnarettu and Kalend Akal *Ideal Boyfriend: Nevada believes more in arranged marriage due to it's stability, therefore, she does not care about petty dating since she's observed that majority of the school population had been reduced to boy-obsessed whiny and needy puppets. *Favorite color: Cream, Lilac, Royal Blue,Orange *Favorite Pet: Gerda ,the Snow fox *Fears: Freezing to death, Cats, Trigonometry (I mean, who isn't scared of Trigonometry?) *Favorite subjects: Math and Art Class *Catchphrase: The Ground is my canvas and ice is my brush. *Quotes: "I see that you have managed to keep your individuality even after getting into a relationship. Most girls just love to whine and cry about their boy friends and you have yet to cave in, you deserve a snow cone." -Nevada is still annoyed with the amount of Specialist-Fairy Relationships. *Character Theme: The Mash Up of Ice Ice Baby/Under Pressure. Personality Nevada has a love for three things : Architecture, Psychology, and Politics. She is a keen observer and likes figuring out people and their personality. She has a tendency of stalking people hence why she tends to think she knows them better than themselves. She's a natural public speaker and does like to do the talking for people, often interrupting people in the process. Though she may be very confident, she possesses anxiety when it comes to meeting new people since she is socially conscious. Other than that she can be called a free-spirit who just wants to do what she wants to do. Even if she currently has enough money to get everything she wants, she likes to stay humble just for show and since her father raised her on that kind of morality, “Humility and Sacrifice”. Appearance Nevada is of Inuit descent and does share few a feature with her people like her nose, lips, and height. She does however posses more rare traits than what she shares. She stands out with her white hair, ice blue eyes with a hint of berried pink in them, darker skin, and larger eyes. She is of normal height and is regularly decent looking. Powers and Abilities Nevada is the fairy of the Permafrost in which she has power of the grounds in frozen areas, or any frozen solid. Nevada does come from a line of fairies of the Permafrost so the people of Ciquililiac were quite used to these kinds of powers in their lands. The Kingdom of Ciquililiac happens to be quite famous for their frozen infrastructures, clear ice igloos, and snow resorts which was mostly because of the Permafrost Magicians of the land. History and Background |-|Birth and Childhood = Nevada, born on December 21 and seven minutes ahead of her brother, Maharlika, thus leading her to be the first in line to the Ciquililiac throne. Unfortunately what came with her throne was the death of her mother after great heart complications with childbirth. Nevada and her brother Maharlika (commonly called Harli) grew up within the walls of the capital of the small permafrosted country. Their father raised them well and often taught them that the people of their small nation were their main priority. Common in the country, Nevada started displaying her magical abilities at the age of five and displayed an inclination towards the frost. In Ciquililiac, the most common people of magic tended to be magicians, and everyone did assume that Nevada would become a Magician in the future. While Nevada was trained to run a country with her brother, she didn't want to assume the throne after her father due to her believing that her leadership skills wouldn't be enough to lead the country. Around the age of 15, she had finally realized that she wasn't born as a magician but as a fairy, something extremely rare for the country. The sudden realization then lead to Nevada being invited to study abroad and to learn how to control her powers at Alfea. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Winx Club Category:Female characters Category:Female Character Category:Work-In-Progress Category:Enchantix Category:Winx Enchantix Category:Magic Winx Category:Magix